Absolutely Lovely- a hetalia fanfic
by parryfanfictions
Summary: Serbia is all about finding her place in the world of Hetalia. Join her as she discovers that she does really fit in with everyone else. Rated M for cussing and mature content.
1. World Meeting One

Casually, I walked down the hallway to the World Meeting. God, this wouldn't be fun- at all. Everyone always fought, Germany yelled, and France was perverted as always. But who I really despised was Prussia. That damned idiot always thought he was higher than me; thankfully big sister Hungary always defends me against him, which is always good. Anyways, I was never really noticed at World Meetings, since this was only my second meeting. I couldn't wait to see Canada and Italy and all my other friends.

"Are you done daydreaming yet, Serbia?" a prod in the side snapped me from my thoughts, and I turned to see Big Sister Hungary. "O-Oh! Yes, Big sissy!" I smiled timidly, poking my head into the World Meetings room. Nobody was there. "YES!" I cried, diving towards the chalk board. I did a little dance. Being the first one meant I could be the one drawing us in cute little chibi forms. Squee!

Suddenly, footsteps were approaching and I snapped my head to the side at my sister's cry of joy. "Norway! Austria! Hello, guys." I stared at Austria with a piercing glare, narrowing my eyes into slits. Mr. Piano only tilted his head. That dude better not hurt big sissy. Only then did I realized Norway looking at me quizzically. My eyes widened into huge icy blue buttons. "BIG BROTHER!" I screeched, leaping into the air and successfully wrapping my arms around the man who I considered my big brother. A beat red blush spread across his cheeks as more members filed in. France snickered. "Vay pretty little girl." He purred as Norway peeled me off of him.

Hungary already had her frying pan raised. I glanced at her and gave the slightest shake of my head, so she lowered her frying pan. The room was quiet. This was just about the time where Hungary would be yelling at France about being a perverted rapist. I glanced to the side to see most of the countries there; everyone but Iceland, who I hadn't really met yet. An evil idea formed in my head and I gave my sexiest smirk, flipping my long brown hair over my shoulder. "Puh-lease, I'm to good for you." I swear on the bible, even Japan's jaw dropped. Everyone just stared at me in horror or surprise (I couldn't tell) at the respond in flirting. France regained his composure after a moment of stunned silence on his part.

"Oh my dear, vhat do you mean? I verfect vor you!" he rubbed under my chin as if I was a lost kitten who was wailing for attention. And that was the breaking point. _SMACK!_

And another stunned silence filled the room as I smacked Francis. _Hard._ And then without thinking, I happily kneed him in the crotch- where he collapsed in pain- and plopped myself down next to the giggling Finland. I kicked up my feet on the table, showing off my heels and glared around. "Are we starting this meeting or are you all gonna stare at me?" I threatened, peering around for a specific person. Got 'em! "ITALLYYYYYYY!" I stood on my chair and jumped across the table, tackling petrified Italy in a huge bear hug.

"Serbiaaa!" Italy cried happily, as we both stood and hugged each other as if one had just been revived from the dead. Everyone was in stunned silence once again at my sudden mood swing. Well, that was just my personality. I didn't focus on things very long. So duh. "DUDES THIS CHICK IS AWESOME!" a cry from America voiced from the head chair, pumping his fist in the air quickly. I smiled at him and walked calmly back to my spot next to Finland. And the meeting began.


	2. Put the Gun Down

As I was leaving the World Meeting room, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, coming face to face with a rough looking white haired man. "Hello, I'm Russia." He said calmly, seeming to start a normal conversation. I sensed something off; I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh, well… hi Russia." I frowned, wondering if he was some kind of flirty pervert like Francis.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to combine forces. Combine countries. Dof course we'd keep the name Russia, but-"I narrowed my eyes, gritting my teeth as I spoke. "No. Thank you." Russia only tilted his head. But soon, a fiery purple aura blew up around him, making me shrink back in surprise. "Then I'll have to take what I want." And then he was gone, walking down the hallway in his nonchalant manner.

My own fiery aura blew up around me as I narrowed my eyes to slits. I felt some looking at me with sympathy. At my young age, this would be one of my first battles to freedom. And I planned on winning it too.

*timeskip*

I sat on Italy's couch, feet kicked up as I eyed Germany and Japan suspiciously. "So your Italy's allies?" I inquired, peering at them as though they'd just robbed a bank. "Yes. We are da Axis." Germany's rough voice bounced off the light colored walls.

"You better not give him up." And with that, I was on my way home. I started to daydream; what would it be like to be a real-life human. Like, a teenager. One that goes to school.

Suddenly, the white haired man I'd come to hate jumped out at me. He was holding some kind of… pipe? I narrowed my eyes, hand feeling my belt to make sure my gun and sword were still there. Good.

I threw the gun into the air, and with one sweep up my hand it was in my right hand. I brought my left hand, clasping it over the right as I pointed it at Russia's forehead. If I must say so myself, my aim is pretty accurate, meaning I hardly ever miss when practicing with Big Sister Hungary. I closed my left eye, making sure the aim was perfect. It was.

Russia got out his own gun, and despite the horror I felt, my face remained unchanged. "Look, you have spunk. Dah? But I'd rather have to within my borders than leaving a defenseless young girl on her own. So just-" _**BANG!**_

My hand jerked back from the force the silver bullet brought. Unfortunately, Russia dived quickly to the ground and shot at my feet. Luckily, the agility brought from Big Brother Norway's training allowed me to run and kick off the wall. I did a quick flip before landing on my feet, shooting three times at Russia.

Sadly, he seemed as agile as me. Swiftly, he just barely dodged the bullets and ran at me, tackling me to the ground.

**Hi everyone. I don't think I properly introduced myself in the first chapter. My name is Katie, I love anime, and other stuff you probably don't care about. Now, normally these chapters will be longer (the first one was so short I was horrified) but the story is just starting out so it needs time to progress into longer chapters.**


End file.
